


Valerian Flowers

by captainhookcaptainfreedom



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Meetings, Flowers, Frigga (Marvel) Feels, Frigga (mentioned), I Don't Even Know, Pre-Relationship, Sif gardens, flower thief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhookcaptainfreedom/pseuds/captainhookcaptainfreedom
Summary: Sif catches Loki stealing flowers from her garden. It's not what she thinks.Written for the Mischief and Mistletoe 2017 Exchange.Prompt: 'Sometimes I steal flowers from your garden on my way to the cemetery, but today you've caught me and have demanded to come with me to make sure the 'girl/guy is pretty/handsome enough to warrant flower theft', and I'm trying to figure out how to break it to you that we're on our way to the graveyard.





	Valerian Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [summerof16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerof16/gifts).



Loki walked this way every week. He never took a bus, or a cab, or one of those god awful ubers. He had always wanted to be alone when he made this trek. Walking gave him that solitude and also offered him a few moments of private thought, a chance to replay memories in his own head. The journey was not long. It was only about thirty minutes probably a couple blocks from the small house he rented in this quiet, rural town where he lived. It was a far cry from the big city ambitions he had boasted as a teen. That was long forgotten now though.

    Sometimes when Loki traveled this way he would be carrying with him little trinkets or gifts or flowers. He always liked to bring her something. He would never forget what she liked just how he would never, could never, forget the way her laugh sounded or how bright her smile was when she was pleased with him or how soft her hand was when it grasped his to help ease his nerves or - or so many things. She was everything. She would likely always be everything.

     So when Loki one day noticed the plants growing abundantly at the edge of a short, but obviously meticulously maintained, front lawn of a house he passed on his walk, he knew that she deserved them. He would bring them to her. He could tell with just a glance that these were her favorites. So he had kneeled down on the sidewalk and carefully pulled just two of the flowering plants up from the soil which they had sprouted so perfectly from. He did not feel any guilt in doing it. There were so many other flowers on the lawn so these could not possibly be missed. With that thought in mind, Loki continue to occasionally pluck a few of the flowers from their proper place. He’d pilfer them to bring to his special lady, knowing that she would love the small white clusters.

        Loki found himself walking past the house with the greener than typical lawn as he always did. They were there. The white valerians were there just begging to be picked. So, as had become normal, Loki leaned down to pull just a few. This was different though. For the first time, a voice cried out against him.

        “What the hell do you think you are doing?” came a shout from the door of the house. Loki looked up and found his eyes set upon a young woman filled with undeniable fire. It was quite the furious fire at that. She marched her way down the grass to where Loki still crouched. She looked harshly at him, her hair was pulled tightly back and her clothes were dirt stained. She wore a glower upon her lips and a glare within her eyes. “I’ll ask one more time, what the hell are you doing?”

        Loki sighed and stood up slowly, unfurling himself in front of her. He now stood taller than the fiery woman before him however it did not appear that he intimidated her.

        “All of this including those flowers are my property!” she shouted angrily at him. “Do you think you can just take what isn’t yours? Just because you want something does not make it yours and does not give you the write to steal from me. How dare you!” She had inched closer to him and was now fiercly staring him down and jabbing one slender finger against his chest to punctuate her statements.

         Loki was annoyed. They were just flowers and it was not like this woman did not have plenty more almost identical to the few Loki held within his fisted hand. She had not even noticed until she had spotted him. He began to tell her as much. “You have not seemed to mind in the past-”

        “You’re the one!” Her eyes widened almost comically. “You have been taking these flowers for weeks! Admit it! I knew there was something going on. To think that Fandral tried to convince me itwas an animal digging in the flower beds. I knew they had been taken too precisely, though I suppose uou must be some sort of animal to steal flowers!”

        Loki let out a tired sigh. Okay, so he was a little regretful now about taking without permission, but still. “They are not for me.”

        “Oh.” The woman thought for a moment about what he had said. “So you’re using my flowers to impress someone? To win their heart?”

      “That is not exactly-”

        “Well I hope they were worth stealing for,”

        Oh yes, Loki thought, she is definitely worth stealing for. He would do anything for her.

        “Well then,” she huffed and placed a hand on each of her hips. “If you want the flowers then you’re going to have to show me this love of yours to prove that they are deserving. Alright? Alright. I am coming with you.

        What? No. This was not alright. What did this girl think she was doing anyway? He could not bring her - “Fine,” Loki said (oh god why would he agree?!) “ I’ll bring you to where I take the flowers.

 

        Sif could not believe the nerve of this guy. He had taken her flowers and now was acting as if she were the problem. And he was taking them for some girl? What a jerk. Also, did he have to be so arrogant and emotionless about it? Yeah, he was a real charmer.

        Sif followed beside him as he continued to walk down the street. Where would he be going on foot?

 

        Loki was a mess. He was completely made up of nerves and anxiety now. He should have just gîven the damn flowers back and been done with this. He was bringing this random flower woman into ne of the most private and persônal aspects of his life. What had he been thinking?

        Maybe he’d been thinking that for once it might not be so horrible to have someone come along, to not be alone.

 

        When they entered through the cemetery gates, Sif was confused. She glanced over a her stoic companion and he still continued to walk with confidence so Sif continued to follow. They came to a stop in front of a large headstone. It was engraved ‘Frigga Beloved Mother’ and surrounded by separate endentions of flowers - the same type that Sif grew, and this stranger had taken, valerian.

        Loki knelt before the grave. “Hello Mother,” he whispered to the stone.

        There was a moment of silence before Sif’s voice softly broke through. “I’m sorry,”

        “You have no need to be,” Loki replied. “I shouldn’t have taken the flowers, it was just that - well, they were her favorites, white valerian.”

    “Perhaps,” Sif placed a gentle hand on Loki’s shoulder and smiled smally at him, “I could teach you how to grow them.”


End file.
